The End of a Curse
by TheColorsofSand
Summary: Hyuuga Neji is mortally wounded and reflects a little on the life he is leaving behind... oneshot deathfic


MidnightBoatman: If I really got money from doing this do you think I would let you look at it for free?

_**The End of a Curse**_

My name is Neji. I'd tell you the name of my family on any day before this, but it doesn't matter now. I was cast out and my curse doubled for leaving on this mission. My curse is now twice its burden, but that doesn't matter much now either.

This hurts so much; I would do anything to make this pain stop.

My ribs are broken, my sternum, my legs. I think my spine may have snapped as well, but I can still feel the pain in my legs.

Oh God it hurts!

I've never seen so much of my own blood before, it's in my eyes, my clothes, on my hands; it's even in my hair. I can taste it. Blood from my lungs where my ribs have punctured them.

I can't breathe, I gasp for air but I mostly just cough up blood. I can see it spatter in front of me when I cough, my vision blurs.

I don't remember when it became so dark. The last I remember I could still see the sun in the sky, now it is dark and I can't see the moon. I must have lost consciousness.

It doesn't hurt so much now. The pain seems very far away. It is still so hard to breathe, but I'm coughing less now. The pain gets a little farther away every moment and for that I am grateful. I'm much more comfortable now.

I should have returned hours ago, they will have sent someone to look for me by now. They will be too late, but that's alright. It's comforting to know that someone will find me anyway, that I'll be buried properly. The Hyuuga will no longer want me, but Konoha will bury me, I don't have to be worried.

It is a great relief. I can die in peace without having to suffer the double curse. I'll be free to fly at last, no longer a caged bird. I feel the burden lifting even now. It is wonderful to be light and free again.

I can hardly see, it is so dark. The silence, I can almost feel it, how quiet things are. I can't help but feel alone. It would be nice if someone we're there, in the silence. Not any one in particular, but someone to sit with me, I would like that very much.

I can settle for the quiet though, I'm not so afraid of death… but company would be nice.

My mission did not fail, I'm proud of that. Then my life wasn't wasteful, I've left nothing uncompleted. That is why I'm not so afraid I think, I'm ready to move on.

Ugh! Coughing again. It brings back all the unbearable pain. This time there is so much more blood than the time before. At least the pain is fading again, a little more this time. It's harder to breathe.

Things aren't so quiet now. Something is stirring in the trees, footsteps, maybe, voices.

"Neji…" That is my name, the sound of it is so quiet, but I know the voice. It is hard to place, but I know it. I think they're coming closer. I know them; maybe they would sit with me. I think I would like that.

Hinata… I'm looking up at her now but I can't feel her moving me. She looks terrible; sad, frightened. I must look like a mess. There isn't any need for her to worry.

I try to smile, to comfort her some, but I doubt I can. I think she's crying. I don't have the strength anymore to tell her to stop.

"Hold on Neji, Hokage-sama is coming." Even that wouldn't do me any good now. She shouldn't cry, she shouldn't care so much. I used to hate her, but I see she's just a scared little girl, I don't have it in me to hate her.

My cousin is holding me, and now my blood is on her too. I try not to cough but I can't help it. I can't breathe anymore.

I can't feel her hug me. I can't even feel it when she puts her mouth on mine and tries in vain to make me breathe again. Hokage-sama makes her stop and Hinata cries again.

Stop crying Hinata, I'm alright. I don't feel any pain. My curses are gone, my mission complete. I'll see my father again, at last, I've missed him. I'll see you again too. I'm grateful it was you I got to see last Hinata, I know now that I was never truly abandoned.

Thank you cousin.

Goodbye.


End file.
